The things we do for family
by Mrs. Bella Black-N-Pack
Summary: When Marcel puts down the Originals, an old ally must fight to free them but when her loyalty's are tested Maera must decide just how far she is will to go to save them.


Walking down Bourbon St. I noticed the faint buzz that signaled the overlap of voices in a crowd. Always curious I decided to vampire to its source, The Mikaelson Abattoir, a fact that surprised me, because as much as they liked to proclaim themselves "Royalty" they weren't much for in- house parties.

An effortless jump to the roof gave me a hidden vantage point over the strange gathering.

Marcel angling a curved blade, I knew to be Papa Tunde's Blade, made by the crazed witch Papa Tunde himself, at Klaus' chest. "For Davina, Diego, Thierry, Gia Diego, Davina, Cami and the boy I used to be, I sentence you to The Garden until I see fit to kill you. The one you once called your son." Swinging his hand over head the blade pierced Klaus' chest between his second and third ribs. A soft sound of the blade being inserted, seemed to echo through the compound despite the ruckus. Klaus' roar of pain, a sound that will haunt me 'til I die, nearly made me leap from my hiding place and to his aid but I knew what Marcel now was, how dangerous he was to me. So instead I laid against the roof until the crowd was gone then, slipped silently from the roof, to the ground, and strolled calmly into the compound. Klaus had been carried out by the mob of his sirelings, only a few hanging behind to trash the place.

Joining in as to not look suspicious, I turn to one of my fellow trouble makers. "So what happened?"

"You missed it aye?" an Irish sounding middle aged vampire with long brown hair and a small mustache.

"Only just hear, got here as fast as I could,"

"Well you missed quite the show, the one who invited us here, Marcel. He bit two of Klaus' brothers, poisoned that witch sister of his and the other one, well she turned on 'im totally bat-shit that one. Plan is to keep him locked up with some torcher blade in his chest until that pain just ain't enough punishment anymore then kill the fucker."

"The others wanted to go for his kid and baby mama too. That Marcel guy said no, but as much as most of them hate him they might not listen." Man in his early twenties said, pushing a crate full of expensive liquor with his left foot, as he grabbed random trinkets from around the house, pocketing some, tossing others into a box he had pressed against his right hip.

"Sounds like quite the party I missed,"

He shrugged. "A little overdramatic for my taste,"

"You don't think he deserved it?" I asked confused, even I believed he deserved it and I was already trying to think of ways to break him out.

"Of course he deserved it all of it, and a million times worse but the way they did it wasn't justice it was revenge,"

"What exactly did he do to you?"

"He turned five of my friends in to hybrids two were killed for serving him and the other three he killed himself just for trying to get free of him,"

"I heard they tried to put his down," I blurted.

He eyed me strangely. "They did that _so_ they could get away,"

I shrugged and strolled into Freya's studio and began, grabbing the books and other magical trinkets from around the room before finally organizing the materials on the table.

The younger vampire came in behind me and peeked over my shoulder at the table. "Someone's got a witch fetish," he joked lightly.

"Were you hoping to get some of this, because it's mine and I'm two hundred times your age," I warned hands spread on the table glaring at the pile trying to figure out how to get it all out of there.

"I was gonna sell 'em but whatever," he said indifferently. "You gonna need help getting all that out of here?"

I groaned knowing it was his backhanded way of offering his help with the task.

Glancing at him over my shoulder I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"A name would be nice,"

"Maira,"

"I'm Jason,"

"Here," He said handing me a box I hadn't noticed he was holding. "I'll go find some more."

I began placing my new items into the box and managed to fill it half way before Jason returned, we worked silently and managed to fill three and a half boxes. Each carrying two we headed down the stairs when we got to the doorway of the compound I paused.

"Jason do you mind taking the bottom box I want to see if I want anything else,"

He nodded as I placed the box on his other two and head up to the bedrooms vamping around I found several more witch memorabilia. But then I got to Klaus' studio and paused knowing how much he hated people looking at his art without his permission.

"If I don't save it, it will be lost," I whispered to myself.

Vamping around the room I grabbed all his notebooks and drawings, removed the smaller and nicer paintings from there frames I rolled them into spheres and put them in the box. Once I was done I paused one more time trying to think if there was anything else I wanted to grab before moving on. Once I decided there wasn't I vamped throughout the house and was out within two minutes.

I stood outside for just a few seconds before I heard Jason. "Half block to your right,"

I walked the short distance to his car and loaded the last box into the back seat of his car.

"Were to?" he asked.

"The Airport,"

He nodded and silently pulled onto the strangely silent streets of New Orleans almost as if they could sense my silent rage.

I gazed absentmindedly out the window and set to work on planning my revenge. Only being pulled out of it when Jason ever so slightly placed the tips of his fingers on my arm.

"We're here," I looked up at the nearly empty airport with the exception of one or two stranglers. We unloaded the car onto a luggage cart and wheeled it into the airport the lady at the counter was quite compliant with my strange request once I compelled her Jason staying silent at my side the entire time, something I found oddly comforting.

When we reached security it was time for me say goodbye to my odd new friend.

Was about to stammer a farewell when he instead spoke, "You don't hate them do you?"

"Hate who?" I asked perplexed.

"The Mikaelsons," he stated with a strange coolness and I momentarily panicked. "Calm down I'm not gonna go shouting it from the roof tops, I happen not to either,"

"But you s-"

"Said Klaus killed five of my friends? It was four childhood bullies and one remorseful underling who took pity and turned me. I only came out to honor him, those other things I said…..let's just say that other guy who was at the compound had his whole family killed by Klaus and I wasn't in the mood of losing my head or heart for being sympathetic," he told me offhandedly.

"How 'bout you, what's your affiliation with the Mikaelsons?"

I cast my eyes down and admitted something I know could get me killed it my instincts were wrong about this guy. "They're my cousins,"

 **Hey Everybody,**

 **I'm taking the big leap back into writing and this story was on my mind and I thought others might like to know it too. Not to say I've got it all planned out, far from it actually, but I will be taking suggestion and constructive criticism if anyone's got some. This is a very complex story but I would like for you all to know that this isn't supposed to contradict any cannon information unless specified otherwise so if I get anything wrong please tell me. Maira's history is supposed to be weaved into the untold parts of the Originals story so with any luck and lot of fact checking it will all be on the up and up.**

 **So that I'm done with that I'd like to ask any who like the story to follow favorite and review.**

 **P.S. If any one is interested I am looking for a Beta.**

 **P.P.S. The the minor cursing mentioned will rarely venture passed PG-13 but for the those times it does is the only reason for the M rating.**


End file.
